In the Land of Winter
by Ayame Yumesaki
Summary: Sakura Haruno, Lady yang lumayan bosan dengan hidupnya dan Toushiro Hitsugaya, seorang pangeran yang merasa hidupnya terlalu mewah, melarikan diri berdua. Banyak aksi kocak yang mereka lakukan. Penasaran? Author baru, silahkan membaca XD, Mind to Read?
1. Chappy 1, Meet

Summary: Sakura Haruno, Lady yang belakangan ini disebut Princess karena kecantikannya, mulai bosan dengan kehidupannya dan melarikan diri dari mansionnya dengan kuda. Ia bertemu dengan seorang Prince yang katanya kabur dari istana karena merasa hidupnya terlalu menarik sehingga ia merasa kalau dirinya hanya merepotkan saja. Pertemuan mereka menciptakan sebuah cinta dan petualangan yang tinggi. Mind to Read?

Rate: K aja lah...

Pair: HitsuSaku, GinRan

Genre: Romance, Adventure, Humor/Parody

Warning: Gomen kalo kurang kerasa ==" humornya... Kalo romance-nya akan saya jamin! Pasti ampuh!

Disclaimer: Always made by Tite Kubo~!

In the Land of Winter, chapter 1

"Ayumi, mana sarapanku!"

"Sebentar!"

Sakura Haruno, itulah namanya. Lady ternama yang selama ini dipuja oleh semua kaum. Bahkan sampai kakek-kakek dan nenek buyut pun tahu nama yang satu ini! Sakura memang Lady tapi ada yang memanggilnya 'Hime' gara kecantikannya. Hari ini sang 'Hime' bosan karena ia hanya melihat tumpukan kertas yang sama di setiap saat.

"_Ya ini lagi... Bosan! Coba aku bisa keluar! Akan ku buat kota ini gem—Tunggu! Aku kan bisa naik kuda buat kabur! Biar tu 2 pelayan rese' rasain yang namanya kerjaan butek ini.. Buahahaha!_" pikiran setan merasukimu Sakura *Plak!

"_Ok, nanti malem akan kurencanakan! Buahahaha! _"

Lalu, Sakura menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan dengan baik, rapi dan sangat jelas.

Dimalam hari yang sangat tenang menurut semua orang, sang Lady merencanakan siasatnya yang sangat mistis yaitu membuat pelarian diri oleh dirinya sendiri (?).

"Yook lari Yook, Sora!" kata Sakura.

"Briiiiiikkkk~~"

"Hiattt! Maju!" perintah Sakura pada kudanya, Sora.

Jtak Jtak Jtak

Selama itu di istana . . .

"Tou-san mah terlalu baik.. Jadi bosen neh" kata seorang pangeran yang cukup.. ****** (berterima kasihlah pada otakku yang menghindarkanku dari seruan sang Juu-bantai Taichou) tapi cool.

"_Bosen juga hidup lama-lama di istana ini.. Kayaknya petualangan kayak di buku dongeng tuh bagus juga, kali aja bisa ketemu gadis cakep kayak Aurora? Ok, kabur yuk~_" pikir licik Hitsugaya Toushiro.

Saat lewat balkon, ia melihat seorang gadis menaiki kuda dengan gaya anggunnya. Toushiro semakin bersemangat untuk kabur dari kerajaan.

Malamnya, Toushiro melakukan tak tik yang ia rencanakan tadi. Ia mengambil kuda dan meloncat-loncat bagaikan dikejar angin (?).

* * *

><p>Hime kita sedang istirahat. Ia cukup mengantuk dan membuat kudanya, mental ke.. errr... tambak ikan cupang dan kudanya mental ke padang rumput, dimana ada banyak sapi disitu (WHATS!). Kasihan deh si kuda =w=<p>

"Huf... Tinggal 2 km lagi untuk keluar dari daerah ini.. Kalau sudah keluar maka bahagialah aku~" kata Sakura.

"Hey~ Perempuan tak baik keluar malam-malam!" suruh sang pangeran kita.

"Lho? Kok ada anak kecil di malem-malem begini?" tanya Sakura.

"_Rupanya dia tidak mengenalku? Sang pangeran tertampan di seluruh neg'ri ini! Dasar cewek nggak gaul! Sialan!_"

"Nona, namaku Hitsugaya Toushiro.. Aku bisa membawamu pulang!" kata Hitsugaya.

"Ah tidak usah! Kudaku hanya sedang dikasih makan *padahal sebenarnya nggak diambil* jadi tidak usah ^_^" jawab Sakura.

"Bener?"

"Iya! Nah, tuh dia" nunjuk kudanya yang ge balik.

"Sora.. Ayo, kita harus keluar dari kota ini sampai ada yang menge..ta..hui..ka..lau..ki..ta ka..BUUURRRRRRRRRR!" teriak Sakura yang membuat Hitsugaya kaget. Dia lupa kalo ada Hitsu disitu.

"Aku ingat kau sekarang.. Kau ini Lady bangsawan yang tenar dipanggil Hime itu kan? Dasar... Kenapa kau lari?" tanya Hitsu.

"Etoo... Itu gara-gara.. Aku sedang ingin keliling dunia saja~ u,u Kalau kau?" tanya Hime.

"Aku ingin mencoba hidup yang baru! Di istana itu sangat berisik.. Jadi bosen ui! u3u jadi aku kabur aja~! Tadi aku melihatmu keluar lho!" kata Hitsu.

"He! Benarkah! Huff... Dingin sekali! Hitsugaya-kun sedang apa disini? Kabur?" tanya Sakura.

"Iya, aku lagi kabur!" jawab Hitsu.

"Mau kemana?"

"Nggak tau, kalau kau?"

"Nggak tau juga..."

"..."

"..."

"Kalau begitu, ayo kabur sama-sama!" ajak Sakura.

"Boleh juga... Ayo, kita kabur!" jawab sang Ouji.

Sakura dan Hitsugaya menuju gerbang keluar.

* * *

><p>"HIMEEEE! DIMANA KAU!" teriak histeris Ayumi.<p>

"Nee-chan, HIMEEEEEE NGGAK DI MANSION! DIA KABUR! !" teriak dari adik Ayumi, Ayana yang langsung membuat 1 rumah sweat drop.

"Kalian ini kenapa sih? Berisik banget! Diem napa sih!" suruh sang butler Hime, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sasuke, sekarang Sakura-chan itu kabur, malah ngomong nyantai lagi!" bentak sang butler Hime lagi, Naruto Uzumaki.

"Berisik kau Naruto! Aku juga mikir tau! Kau pikir aku nggak mikir gimana caranya Sakura kabur?" bentak Sasuke, Naruto sweatdrop.

"Yaelah.. Pikirin kek kemana orangnya pergi! Bukan gimana caranya dia kabur! Dasar rambut hitem!" bentak Naruto, Sasuke memanas.

"Hei, kau juga kan rambut oranye!" bentak Sasuke, Naruto panas juga.

"Dasar rubah!"

"Serigala!"

"Oranyeee!"

"Gelaaaaaapppppp!"

Ayumi ma Ayana sweatdrop melihat keadaan kedua orang ini.

Di istana...

"Hoaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Uapaaaaaa! PUTRAKU KABUR!" teriak gaje Gin Ichimaru, sang raja.

"Anakku yang kawaii kok kabur ya~?" tanya sang Ratu, Rangiku Matsumoto.

"Gara-gara kau mendandaninya dengan gaun *bisa kebayangkan?* dan memakaikannya wic! Makanya dia kabur.. Dasar Ratu blo'on!" bentak Gin.

"Kau juga menyerahkan pekerjaanmu padanya kan! Jangan salahkan aku dulu sebelum lihat kelakuanmu!" bentak Matsumoto.

"Dasar dada besar!"

"Mata sipit!"

"Rambut Putih!"

"Orange!"

"Putih"

"Orange"

"PUTIH!"

"ORANGEEEE!"

Dan terjadilah 2 pertengkaran gaje yang sebenarnya nggak penting ini!

* * *

><p>"Itu! Pintu keluar!" teriak Sakura.<p>

"Maju terus, Hyourin!" suruh Hitsu.

Mereka melewati gerbang selamat, aman dan sejahtera (?). Lalu mereka sorak-sorak gaje, abis itu ketawa ngakak abis itu nangis-nangis terharu cuma karena bisa keluar dari neraka mereka berdua. *Author dibankai Hitsu ma Sakura*

"Ayo, petualangan baru dimulai.. Kau punya pedang tidak?" tanya Hitsu.

"Punya kok! Nih..." ngeluarin Shiro ma Kuro.

"Waw.."

"Apa nama pedangnya?" tanya Hitsu, lagi.

"Shiroyuki sama Kuroyuki..." jawab sang Hime.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Abal ya~? Jayus ya~? Ini FF pertama.. Jadi selamat membaca ^^


	2. Chappy 2, First Place

Summary: Sakura Haruno, Lady yang lumayan bosan dengan hidupnya dan Toushiro Hitsugaya, seorang pangeran yang merasa hidupnya terlalu mewah, melarikan diri berdua. Banyak aksi kocak yang mereka lakukan. Penasaran? Author baru, silahkan membaca XD, Mind to Read?

Rate: K aja deh~

Disclaimer: Always made by Tite Kubo~!

Genre: Humor/Parody, Advanture, Romance

Pair: HitsuSaku, HitsuAya, RyuuSaku

Warning: OOC, Abal dan nista (?), alur aneh nggak beraturan, Author-na nulis sesuai isi hati sih =w=

a/n: Hoa! Ini dia! Disini akan saya jelaskan beberapa soal OC saya~ Ayame Yumesaki dan Himeka Kujo, juga Ryuu Satoi yang ada di chappy ini~ Selamat membaca ya~~

_In the Land of Winter, Chapter 2_

_Cinta ada dimana-mana_

_Asal tetap dengannya, kau akan tahu_

_Dimana cinta itu berada_

By: Toushiro Hitsugaya

Sakura & Hitsugaya sekarang berada di sebuah kota yang cukup sederhana, namun terasa sangat ke chinese japanese. Yah, berhubung juga udah semalem suntuk mereka jalan tak berhenti ampe akhirannya mereka masuk ke jurang dan berakhir di kota seperti ini dengan kuda mereka yang malang juga nasibnya.

"Haduh... Toushiro-kun, berapa lama lagi kita sampai di hotel?" tanya Sakura.

"Entah... Kau sudah capek ya~?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Iyalah, toh tiap hari aku kan di ruangan terjebak dengan yang namanya mr. dan mrs. paperwork!" bentak Sakura nggak beralasan.

"Iya, iya, kau kan seorang Lady.. Dasar!" kata Hitsugaya.

"HEIIIIII! KALIAN 2 ORANG PENDATANG BARU YANG ADA DISANA!" teriak seorang gadis.

"Heh? Ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

"KALIAN BUTUH TEMPAT MENGINAP KAN! KAMI MENYEDIAKAN SEBUAH KAMAR VIP LENGKAP DENGAN KAMAR MANDI, SERVIS KAMAR DAN PENYEDIAAN SARAPAN PAGI, MAKAN SIANG DAN MALAM! AYO, DATANG KE HOTEL KAMI! CUMA BAYAR 9,000 KAN SAJA!" teriak gadis itu lagi.

* * *

><p>"Gadis tadi baik ya~" kata Sakura.<p>

"Baik sih baik, cm kok harganya malah jadi 10,000 kan abis kita masuk sih!" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Kan bayar setengah-setengah.. Kau bawa uang berapa? Aku bawa 10.000.000 kan.." kata Sakura.

"Hmm? 20.000.000 kan" kata Hitsugaya, sepertinya ia kelelahan.

"Ka.. Kalau begitu aku ke kamar sebelah ya~!" kata Sakura.

"Hah! Kamar sebelah? Kok?" tanya Hitsugaya, langsung kena bogem maut Sakura.

"Aku kan cewek, kau baru cowok! Jadi, oyasumi!" kata Sakura.

"Aku lupa kalo dia tuh cewek.. Bajunya kan kayak cowok.." kata Hitsugaya pada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

><p>"Malam ini tenang.." kata Hitsugaya.<p>

"HAIIIII~~~~~!" teriak si pemilik hotel, nggak berperasaan.

"Nga- Ngapain kamu di kamarku!" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Lho? Emank nggak boleh? Aku lupa ini kamar tamu.." kata gadis itu.

"YA NGGAK BOLEHLAH! Ngomong-ngomong aku mau tau.. Namamu siapa?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Ayame! Ayame Yumesaki! Salam kenal! Kalau kau?" tanya Ayame.

"Aku Toushiro Hitsugaya.." jawab Hitsugaya.

"Kok belum tidur, Hitsugaya-kun?" tanya Ayame.

"Hah? Oh itu karena aku emang tidurnya jam 12, bangunnya jam 6.." kata Hitsugaya.

"Kok murung? Ada masalah?" tanya Ayame.

"Yah.. Begitulah.." kata Hitsugaya.

* * *

><p>"Hoaammhhh~ Hah? Jam 11 malem? Kupikir jam 6 pagi.." kata Sakura.<p>

"_Hmm.. Aku khawatir dengan kedua anak itu.. Apa mereka baik-baik saja? Lalu tunanganku gimana? Ahh.. Kacangin aja! Toh entar juga dicariin!_" kata Sakura dalam hatinya.

"Boleh aku masuk?" tanya seseorang.

"Silahkan, err.. Kau siapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku Ryuu Satoi.. Kalo nona?" tanya Ryuu.

"Aku Sakura Haruno, salam kenal~" jawab Sakura.

"Err.. Sakura-san.. Mengapa anda bangun di jam segini?" tanya Ryuu.

"Terpikir sesuatu.. Soal bawahanku.. Kalau kau sendiri, kok masuk kamar seseorang?" tanya Sakura.

"Ano.. Anda mirip dengan hime!" kata Ryuu.

"Hi- Hime!" tanya Sakura.

* * *

><p>"Ja.. Jadi!" tanya Hitsugaya.<p>

"Iya, Kami-sama di desa kami ini adalah seorang gadis, dan dia menghilang beberapa tahun yang lalu! Kami-sama adalah orang yang dermawan dan tidak suka menipu apalagi kabur!" kata Ayame.

"Namanya siapa?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Himeka.. Himeka dari keluarga bangsawan Kujo yang tinggal di rumah terbesar.. Jika anda datang dari gerbang masuk utama, pasti tadi anda melihatnya!" kata Ayame.

"Himeka Kujo? Apa dia kuat?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Iya, selain cantik, dia juga kuat!" jawab Ayame.

"Apa ada kemampuan lainnya?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Ada.." jawab Ayame.

"Apa itu?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Membaca masa depan.." jawab Ayame.

* * *

><p>"Aku mengerti sekarang.. Hime kalian diculik tapi keluarganya malah membiarkannya?" tanya Sakura.<p>

"Iya.. Hime sangat cantik sehingga menjadi perhatian segala arah!" jawab Ryuu.

"Emank aku cantik ya~?" tanya Sakura.

"Sangat cantik! Seperti permaisuri!" kata Ryuu.

"_Putri putri.. Capek dengernya! Tapi nggak apa-apa.. Ini saatnya untuk tebar pesona.. Eh jangan! Ini kan hotel.. Kalo tebar pesona bisa kena razia!_" kata Sakura dengan kelicikannya dalam hati,

"_Apa gadis ini bisa membantu kami ya? Dia kan cewek.. Tapi emank mirip sih_" kata Ryuu dalam hati.

"Umm... Aku bicarakan dulu dengan temanku!" kata Sakura, lalu mereka ke kamar Hitsugaya, tetapi.

"Aku mengerti.. Aku akan mencoba membantu kalian.." kata Hitsugaya.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu, Hitsugaya-kun! Tapi, apa teman perempuanmu akan setuju?" tanya Ayame.

"Dia kan pengertian.. Harusnya sih boleh-boleh saja.." jawab Hitsugaya.

"Kyaaaaa!" teriak Sakura.

"Apa yang terjadi!" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Ryuu-kun! Apa yang kau lakukan!" tanya Ayame.

"Aku tidak tau, tapi aku ingat pernah bertemu orang ini!" jawab Ryuu.

"Souten ni Saze, Hyourinmaru!"

"Hah! I.. Itu!" tanya Ryuu dan Ayame.

"Cih! Dia kabur! SIAL!" teriak Hitsugaya.

_Apa pun yang kau lakukan_

_Lakukanlah dengan hati!_

_Jangan hanya karena ia sangat penting untukmu_

_Maka kau menolongnya_

_Lihatlah sekelilingmu_

_Jika ada yang lebih membutuhkan_

_Bantuhlah ia.._

By: Sakura Haruno

.

.

.

.

.

Kyaaaaa! Chappy 2 Update! Selama ada niat, maka pasti akan terjadi #Lah!# oh iya, saya mau kasih kritik & saran untuk sebuah grup yang bernama 'Readers and Author Fandom Bleach'. Ehem ehem:

Menyukai Pair itu sesuka hati kalian tapi ingatlah! Kalau grup kita itu bukanlah grup pair! Melainkan grup netral! Kita hanya bertujuan untuk publish yang namanya "Fan Fiction". Namanya juga udah Fans, yah kan tiada yang tahu akhirnya akan seperti apa. Tetapi saya mohon, tolong jangan meributkan yang namanya 'Pair'! Selain membuat pertengkaran, bagaimana kalau dia orang yang punya notif banyak setiap hari #saya punya 2 fb tp gara2 grup ini, saya cuma cukup ngurus 1 fb saja.. Tweet saya nggak diurus juga =w=#? Maka itu hanya menambah notif sang pemilik notif itu kan.

Contohkan bila seseorang punya notif sehari sekitaran 20 notif. Ditambah dengan aktifitas grup yang kadang2 diisi dengan pertengkaran. Sehari bisa sekitar 10 notif. Bayangkan jika sang pemilik fb itu tidak membuka fb selama seminggu! 20+10x7, hitunglah sendiri! Setidaknya cukup 210 notif yang akan dilihat oleh sang pemilik fb tersebut kan? Karena itu dimohon, jangan bertengkar apalagi soal Pair itu! Apalagi saya kan sekolah di pagi hari, jika saya buka fb di hp, itu hanya membuang pulsa.

Maaf jika kata-kata saya diatas ada yang salah, termasuk logika yang saya gunakan.

Ok, balik ke story! Di fic "Arti Pengkhianatan untuk Hitsugaya Toushiro" itu kan ada karakter 'Ayame Yumesaki' dan 'Himeka Kujo' kan? Disinilah saya akan menjelaskan soal karakter itu!

- Ayume Yumesaki

Umur: Sekitar 15 tahun, kalau Shinigami sekitar 24 tahun

Zanpakutou: Kagayaku Yume

Relationship:

1. Hitsugaya Toushiro

Selain sebagai taichou, Author menyatakan kalau Hitsugaya adalah saudara sepupu Hitsugaya. Ayame sendiri baru tahu kalau sepupunya adalah taichou ketika ia masuk Shinou Academy.

2. Ryuu Satoi

Ryuu adalah kembaran Ayame. Nama marganya yaitu 'Satoi' itu adalah nama marga ibunya sedangkan 'Yumesaki' adalah nama buatan Ayame. Ia tidak mau menggunakan nama marga ayahnya sama sekali, walau sudah dibujuk oleh Ryuu.

3. Shuuhei Hisagi

Hisagi adalah pacar Ayame. Sebenarnya yang menyatakan cinta duluan itu Hisagi. Pertama kali bertemu di Shinou Academy ketika Ayame sedang berjalan di koridor. Cieee~ Hisagi-kun~ Yah yah.. Soal jalan cinta mereka akan saya buat sendiri dengan M. Rangiku sebagai mata-mata. Hahaha~

4. Himeka Kujo

Di fic ini, Himeka adalah sahabat kecil Ayame & Ryuu sedangkan di fic lain, Himeka adalah gadis yang baru bertemu Ayame di Shinou Academy ketika mereka sedang perkenalan. Selama 4 tahun, Ayame dan Himeka sekelas dan mereka semakin akrab ketika mereka masuk ke divisi yang sama.

- Himeka Kujo

Umur: 12 tahun di fic ini, 18 tahun di fic lain.

Zanpakuto: Hanasaki

Relationship:

1. Ayame Yumesaki

Kayak Ayame, Himeka tuh lebih pemalu dan manis. Tapi, Ayame lebih angkuh. Yah.. Sama ajalah. Pertama ketemu di Shinou Academy. Errr... Satu lagi, Himeka tuh sukanya ma sesama jenis atau lesbian tapi di fic ini, Himeka naksir sama Ryuu. Sebenarnya mau bikin dia naksir ma Yumichika or Kira juga... Saya butuh Vote!

2. Rangiku Matsumoto

Kakak angkat bagi Himeka (Nanti ada di chapter abis ini ato 4). Panggilan akrabnya sih "Hime-chan" itu juga dari Matsumoto. Himeka dah pernah protes tapi dia nggak nanggepin apa-apa lagi habis ini.

3. Yumichika Ayasegawa

Pernah ditolongin Yumichika sekali dan karena efek dari 'lesbiannya', wajarin aja ya kalo misalnya sang Hime dari neg'ri nan jauh (?) ini.. Serem ah deket-deket ma Himeka.. Nanti diajak lesbian lagi.. Hiiiii

Yah, sedikit banyak inilah yang bisa saya berikan pada kalian.. Chapter ni pendek ahh... Chapter depan kita bisa lihat Ichigo~ 0 (sorak-sorak Hooray).

_Love, Dream and Heart_

_Will go with if the time_

_Call to it_

_I want to chAngE my life_

_Like Melody of the Wild Dance_

By Ayume'Yumesaki

.

.

.

Sedikit Review anda, bisa saya jadikan panutan :D Review Please!


	3. Chappy 3, Save her MyHime

In The Land of Winter

Chapter 3

Summary: Sakura Haruno, Lady yang lumayan bosan dengan hidupnya dan Toushiro Hitsugaya, seorang pangeran yang merasa hidupnya terlalu mewah, melarikan diri berdua. Banyak aksi kocak yang mereka lakukan. Penasaran? Author baru, silahkan membaca XD, Mind to Read?

Rate: K

Genre: Humor/Parody, Adventure, Romance

Disclaimer: Always made by Tite Kubo~!

Pair: HitsuSaku, AyaRyuu

a/n: Halooo~~~ *Gila, sehari mau bikin berapa fic!* ini fic pertama daku.. Teman2 fb saya bilang bagus *yakin?* tapi gk tau dengan readers! Saya akan memajukan trus HitsuSaku! Happy Reading!

_I want save her_

_With my live and everything_

_Can you see? My heart_

_So i like you, my lovely_

By Hitsugaya Toushiro

_In the Land of Winter Chapter 3__, Save her, my-hime!_

"Hitsugaya-kun, kemana kita harus pergi!" tanya Ayame.

"_Reiatsu-nya terasa.. Tapi apa ini! Terasa seperti ada orang yang memiliki Reiatsu yang lebih besar!_" kata Hitsugaya dalam hati.

"HITSUGAYA-KUN!" teriak Ayame pake 'TOA' karena dikacangin.

"APA SETAN!" teriak Hitsugaya dengan 'TOA' yang sama, karena reflek.

"GW BUKAN SETAN! NAMA GW AYAME YUMESAKI!" teriak Ayame dengan 'TOA' itu lagi.

"DASAR MATA DUITAN!" teriak Hitsugaya dengan 'TOA' itu lagi.

"RAMBUT PUTIH!"

"RAMBUT BERANDALAN!"

"MATA IJO!"

"MATA MERAH!"

"UDAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" teriak Ryuu tanpa 'TOA', Hitsugaya ma Ayame cengo.

"Ehem.. Benar, sekarang, Sakura dan si Hime apalah itu adalah fokusan utamanya!" kata Hitsugaya.

"Ryuu, this is because you!" kata Ayame.

"Kok aku!" tanya Ryuu.

_Flashback__ ~Ryuu POV~_

Aku ma Himeka itu lagi duduk santai di taman.. Tapi..

"Kyaaaa!" teriak Himeka.

"Himeka-sama!" teriak Ryuu.

"Ryuu-kun! Beritahu kaa-san! Cepat pergi!" teriak Himeka.

Aku berlari secepat aku bisa, namun terlambat! Di ruangan itu, hanya darah yang kulihat dan kutemukan kalau ibu Himeka sudah tewas ruangan itu.

"Maaf Himeka! Aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan! Aku minta maaf, sangat minta maaf!" kata Ryuu sangat mendalam.

_Flashback Off ~Ryuu POV End~_

"Begitu kejadiannya.. Aneh jika dibanding dengan aku dan Sakura tapi kau melihat si penculik itu?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Ya, dia berbadan besar, berambut panjang dan kelihatannya umurnya baru 20 tahunan" kata Ryuu.

"Cewek apa cowok?" tanya Ayame & Hitsugaya.

"Cewek, ada 2!" kata Ryuu.

"Siapa aja!" tanya Ayame & Hitsugaya.

"Yang satu 'itu' nya gede banget, yang satu lagi mm.. gak ada" kata Ryuu.

"ITU APAAN!" teriak Ayame & Hitsugaya saking seriusnya.

"Dada.." kata Ryuu.

"GENITTTTT!" teriak Hitsugaya + Ayame dengan bogem erat yang bikin Ryuu langsung tepar.

* * *

><p>Ke tempat Sakura dulu...<p>

"Ini tempat apaan? Kok bersih (baca: kotor) sih?" tanya Sakura.

"A..anu..si..siapa..kau?" tanya seorang gadis.

"Lho? Ada orang!" kata Sakura.

"Anu..bisa..kau jawab pertanyaanku?" tanya gadis itu.

"Hi- Himeka-sama ya!" tanya Sakura dengan mata sedikit terbelalak.

"Lho? Kenapa kau tahu namaku?" tanya Himeka.

"Habis jelas sih~ Penampilanmu sama denganku.." jawab Sakura nggak logis.

Mari lihat penampilan kedua gadis kita. Mulai dari Sakura, dia pake baju kimono dengan motif bunga sakura yang cakep tapi pake celana *Author nosebled liatnya* sedangkan Himeka pake baju kimono dengan motif bunga Nadeshiko.

"Err.. Anu.. Ahaha~" kata keduanya, gaje aja ni berdua.

* * *

><p>Back to Hitsugaya!<p>

"Jadi ini istana tak terpakai itu?" tanya Hitsugaya sedikit senang karena memang dia menginginkan itu, sarap.

"Iya.. Megah tapi mengerikan.." jawab Ayame.

"Ayo lanjut! Akan jadi semakin seruu ini!" Hitsugaya, engkau terlihat senang dengan ini ya =w=

"Hah! Maju! Kau tidak takut dengan hantu!" tanya Ryuu & Ayame, berbarengan lho!

"Buat apa takut? Rumah lamaku malah punya 1000 hantu dan aku udah pernah ketemu dengan sekitar 500 hantu lebih!" kata Hitsugaya dengan bangganya.

Ketiganya memasuki istana itu dengan perasaan agak takut (kecuali Hitsugaya). Walau awalnya takut, rupanya mereka malah jantungan! Eh salah, malah tepar, eh salah lagi! Maksudku biasa aja.. Ahahaha ^^"

"Jadi ini ruangannya?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Iya, err.. Hitsugaya-kun.. Be—begini.. Kalau misalnya Hime-sama sudah tewas.. Gimana?" tanya Ayame gugup.

"Biarkan saja.. Itu kan nasib seseorang.. Ayo masuk!" jawab Hitsugaya.

"Kyaa~!"

"SAKURA!" teriak ketiganya dan langsung menerjang pintu itu.. Kasihan engkau pintu –Author dibunuh-

"Eh~ Kalian sudah sampai ya~?" tanya Sakura innocent.

Apa yang terjadi? Mari kita lihat, Sakura sedang ganti 'kimono' dengan Himeka karena sejujurnya 'kimono' Sakura kekecilan. Reaksinya: Hitsugaya ma Ryuu nge-blush-super gara-gara ini adalah untuk pertama kalinya mereka ngeliat cewek ganti baju di ruangan umum.. Sakura juga nggak pake miniset yang biasanya seukuran untuk anak-anak. *RATE K WOI!* Kalo Ayame mah udah minjem kamera tetangga jadi bisa jeprat-jepret trus dijadiin paparazzi.

"Hai, Ryuu-kun, Ayame-chan~!" kata Himeka, kedua orang yang merasa namanya disebut hanya sweatdrop.

"Ka.. Kau nggak kenapa-napa?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Hah? Nggak apa-apa kok!" jawab Sakura.

"Emank nggak diapa-apain?" tanya Hitsugaya lagi.

"Nggak, toh yang nyulik juga nggak masuk-masuk.." kata Sakura innocent.

"Ok, daripada entar ketauan mending kita cabut aja deh dari sini.. Sumpek disini!" kata Hitsugaya dengan sedikit, happy?

"Yuk.. CABUT!" kata mereka ngambil 1000 langkah tapi..

"WOI! TU 2 CEWEK KABUR!" teriak raksasa babon –dilempar Renji-

"Hadang tolol!" kata temannya yang berambut Stroberi, Jeruk dan Durian –di bankai Ichigo-

"Berhembuslah, Sakuramori!" kata Sakura.

Si raksasa babon dan rambut strojedur itu jatuh ke lautan yang paling dalam oleh bunga sakura dan para gerombolan itu pergi dengan terbirit-birit.

Tibalah saat yang paling menyedihkan, dimana Sakura & Hitsugaya harus meneruskan perjalanan mereka.

"Jadi kalian akan pergi ya?" tanya Ayame.

"_Arigatou Gozaimasu!_ Karena sudah membantu kami menyelamatkan Hime-sama.." ucap Ryuu.

"Kudoakan agar dalam perjalanan kalian akan selamat.." kata Himeka.

"_Arigatou nee~! Jaa Nee~!_" kata Sakura.

Sakura melambaikan tangannya kebelakang diikuti dengan lambaian tangan Himeka dan Ayame. Ryuu Cuma nangis aja.

"Ne, Hitsugaya-kun! Kita mau kemana?" tanya Sakura.

"Seingatku, di dekat sini ada perkotaan.. Kita kesana saja.." kata Hitsugaya.

"AYO SILAHKAN! IKUTI PERLOMBAAN HIDUP MATI INI! SIAPA PUN YANG MENGIKUTINYA AKAN MENDAPAT BAYARAN 2X LIPAT DARI SEHARUSNYA!" teriak si pemberi selembaran –Author nggak tau namanya- sehingga membuat Hitsugaya + Sakura budek seketika.

"_TERIAKNYA NGGAK USAH KEBANGETAN!_" teriak Hitsugaya & Sakura berbarengan dalam hati.

"Hei, kalian berdua!" teriak seorang gadis yang bajunya.. Aneh..

"MANUSIA BLASTERAN KUCING!" teriak Hitsugaya & Sakura bareng lagi.

"MANUSIA TOLOL! LIAT PAKE MATA!" teriak tu cwek gara-gara dah kesel setengah mati.

"Oh, manusia!" kata keduanya, Teli, telat info.

"Apa kalian tertarik untuk mengikuti Queen's Blade?" tanya cewek itu.

"Apaan tuh?" tanya Sakura.

"Perebutan posisi ratu tingkat atas! Siapa yang bisa mengalahkan banyak pemain dan menjadi ratu, maka dia berkuasa atas kota ini!" kata cewek itu.

"Keren, aku mau ikut! Cuma buat cewek!" tanya Sakura.

"Yap.. Sebelumnya kenalkan dulu, namaku Elina Vance.. Salam kenal.." kata Elina.

"Namaku Sakura Haruno dan yang cowok ini Hitsugaya Toushiro" jawab sang Lady-Hime ini.

.

.

_Pada akhirnya_

_Sebuah pengorbanan hanya akan membawa_

_Kesedihan mendalam pada_

_Yang terdekat maupun terjauh_

By Sakura Haruno

.

.

.

.

.

Maaf, abal ya? Jayus ya? Ini sesuai isi otak saya.. Karena emank lagi suka ama anime Queen's Blade dan menunggu yang terbaru yaitu Rebellion, jadi update-nya lama. Mungkin Author cuma update seminggu sekali.. Ok, see you~!

.

Review Please!


	4. Chappy 4, Princess Destiny

Author: Yahaa! Saya kembali! Gomenne kalo pagi2 dah bikin fic~

Hitsugaya: Bales Review dulu! Untuk cerita fic sebelumnya! Nggak dibales-bales tuh, Author nista!

Author: Gomen ne! Jaa, mari kita buka lembar review-na! Aya-chan

Ayame: Hai! Hai! Pertama buat Shirouta Tsuki-san di 'Arti Pengkhianatan untuk Hitsugaya Toushiro' bener, Aya setuju denganmu! Aya juga suka endingnya.. Arigatou buat sarannya! *Ngasih deathglare ke Author*

Hitsugaya: Lanjut ah! Dari cerita 'When the Day We Meet' kue-nya udah habis Kusa-san.. Gomen baru dibales review-nya berhubung lupa *PLAK!* Makasih karena dah bilang ceritanya lucu.. Sebenarnya merasa sih..

Hisagi: A-chann! *sambil makan kue*

Ayame: Hi-kun kenapa? Stress?

Hisagi: :)

Author: Selanjutnya.. Er... He? Shirouta Tsuki-san lagi? Ok deh kujawab!  
>Pacarnya Sakura *PLAK!* nanti diceritain di chappy 2-nya~! Gomen tapi aku mau lanjutin yang dah agak lama kayak 'When the Day We Meet' dan 'In the Land of Winter' tapi akan diusahain biar cepet update~!<p>

Ayame: Lanjut, dari Kumihame Amaya *sorak-sorak gaje* wah, cuma kalo dibalik namanya jadi daku *PLAK!* aku suka HitsuSoi sih! Habisnya kan lumayan pair pendek, kalo punya anak gimana tuh! *Nyontek di fic Arti Penghianatan untuk Hitsugaya Toushiro* Wkkwk.. Pacar Nozomi eh salah Pacar Hitsu akan diceritakan di chappy 2~!

Hitsugaya: Trus.. Nyam nyam... Dari Hime Shiroyuki, gomen ne.. Tapi itu akan saya buat di fic ke... WOI! GW GK MAU SAMA SI KEPALA JERUK TAU! Ehem ehem.. *Author mode on* ya... Mungkin kapan-kapan karena pengen bikin yang straight dulu.. Amin! Bakal secepatnya update *PLAK!*

Author: Sisanya dibales lewat PM! Sekarang, Author nista akan menjelaskan sedikit banyak soal chapter ini karena emang Authornya lagi rajin *PLAK!* Di chapter kali ini, Sakura dan Hitsugaya *yang menyamar jadi cewek.. Author nosebled! GAPLOKED!* daripada banyak cingcong, mending going to story aja~

**Summary**: Sakura Haruno, Lady yang lumayan bosan dengan hidupnya dan Toushiro Hitsugaya, seorang pangeran yang merasa hidupnya terlalu mewah, melarikan diri berdua. Banyak aksi kocak yang mereka lakukan. Penasaran? Author baru, silahkan membaca XD, Mind to Read?

**Disclaimer:** Always made by Tite Kubo and Masashi Kishimoto~!

**Rate**: K

**Pair**: Always HitsuSaku~!

**Warning**: OOC, OC, Typo, garing.. Gomen kalo ada kata2 aneh.. Terkadang ada selingan di tengah fic -iklan-

* * *

><p><em>In the Land of Winter<em>

_Chappy 4, Princess Destiny_

_Sejauh apa pun mata memandang_

_Hanya kau dihatiku_

By Hitsugaya Toushiro

* * *

><p>~(=v=~) Selingan Author (~=v=)~<p>

Hitsugaya, Sakura dll: WOI! BELOM MULAI DAH SELINGAN!

Author: Sorry, Author stress~

Hitsugaya: Dah stress masih dijadiin selingan lagi! Emank stress kau!

Sakura: Setuju!

Author: Ciee~ Kutinggal ya~

Hitsugaya: WOI! BALIK!

Sakura: CERITANYA MULAI AJA! *tereak pake toa*

Author: Read okay~!

~(^0^~) Story Start (~^0^)~

* * *

><p>"Hitsugaya Toushiro? Sakura Haruno? Kalau kau pasti perempuan tapi, lelaki ini.. Kawaii?" tanya Elina.<p>

"WHATS! DON'T CALL ME KAWAII OKAY!" teriak Hitsugaya pake toa.

"Sabar, Toushiro!" kata Elina lagi.

"GRR! AND DON'T CALL ME TOUSHIRO! HITSUGAYA!" teriak Hitsugaya dengan toa yang sama sampai akhirnya lelaki itu dibekep oleh teman wanitanya, Sakura.

"Diamlah! Sekarang dimana tempat pendaftarannya?" tanya Sakura.

"Itu disana... Kalian satu partner?" tanya Elina.

"Mank nggak boleh?" tanya Sakura balik.

"Cuma perempuan yang boleh ikut. Lelaki hanya boleh nonton!" jawab Elina tegas.

"Kau sendiri? Berpartner dengan siapa?" tanya Hitsugaya balik.

"Nggak ada sih ._." kata sang Tiger-Eye.

"Kalian se-partner aja... Aku pergi duluan, ok?" kata Hitsugaya yang kena tonjokan maut Sakura.

"Kau harus ikut!" kata Sakura abis menonjok kepala Hitsugaya.

"Aku ikut kalian!" kata Elina.

"Ok! Ayo daftar~" kata Sakura.

\(0v0/) \(0v0)/ (\0v0)/

"Jadi ini tempat daftarnya?" tanya Sakura.

"Iya, tinggal cantumkan nama, simple kan?" tanya Elina.

"Cih.. Masa' aku ikut? Aku kan cowok!" keluh sang Ouji.

"Eh! Nggak boleh ngeluh! Ayo daftar!" ajak sang Hime.

"Hei, kami mau mengikuti Queen's Blade!" kata Elina dengan sedikit lancang.

"Ba— Baiklah hanya tinggal mengatakan nama kalian!" kata sang recepsionis.

"Elina Vance!" kata Elina.

"Aku Sakura Haruno~" kata Sakura.

"_Cih! Masa' mesti nama ini! Yang lain aja kenapa?_" keluh Hitsugaya dalam hati.

"Shiro Hitsugaya" kata Toushiro.

"Pekerjaan kalian sekarang?" tanya sang recepsionis.

"Kapten penjaga keluarga Vance!"

"Traveler~"

"Sama kayak cewek rambut pink"

"Baiklah, pemberitahuan soal kapan pertarungan kalian akan ditentukan..." kata sang recepsionis.

"Mudah kan?" tanya Elina.

"Mudah!" jawab Sakura semangat.

"NGGAK! MENYAKITKAN!" teriak Hitsugaya yang sedaritadi membawa toa kesayangannya yang ia beri nama, Shiro *digaploked oleh Hitsugaya*

"Sabar sabar.." kata sang Tiger Eye berbarengan dengan Hime.

"Cari penginapan dulu saja.." kata Sakura.

"Ide bagus.. Aku lelah ==" kata Hitsugaya.

"Elina-san, kau mau kemana?" tanya Sakura.

"Ikut kalianlah! Memang mau kemana lagi?" jawab ketus Elina.

"AYO! KE HOTEL KAMI! HARGANYA NGGAK MAHAL! CUMA 9000 KAN SAJA!" teriak seorang gadis yang dijamin gila abis dan sangat dikenal oleh Sakura dan Hitsugaya, yang tidak lain tidak bukan, AYAME YUMESAKI!

"Su—Suara ini!" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Ara~ Ayame-chann~" panggil Sakura, Hitsugya sweatdrop.

"Umm? KYAA~~ SAKURA-CHANNN~~ KITA KETEMU LAGI~~" teriak Ayame dengan TOA kesayangannya.

Keduanya pun berpelukan. Hitsugaya Cuma cengo dan Elina entah hilang kemana. Tersadar dari cengonya, ia pun mengobrol dengan Ryuu yang memang selalu mengikuti sang Nee-san.

"Lho? Hitsugaya-kun, dimana Elina-chan?" tanya Sakura.

Refresh. Loading, please wait...

10%

30%

50%

70%

100%

"Au ah gelap" kata Hitsugaya.

"Author, Elina-chan kemana?" tanya Sakura innocent.

"Au ah gelap" jawab Author.

"Kalian bilang 'au ah gelap' tapi itu apaan?" tanya Sakura.

GUBRAK!

"ARTINYA NGGAK TAU!" teriak Hitsugaya dan Author berbarengan.

"Oh, sama toh.. Ahaha.." Hitsugaya tambah sweatdrop.

"Ayame-chan~ Kami menginap di tempatmu, boleh?" tanya Sakura.

"Silahkan!" jawab sang sales gila ini.

\(^0^\)(/^0^\)(/^0^)/

"Memang aku tidak mau menginap di tempat sales nista itu!" kata Hitsugaya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura.

"IYALAH! MASA' HARGANYA 2X LIPAT DARIPADA DI KOTANYA SENDIRI! KAN INI JUGA MESTI DIHEMAT!" teriak sang Ouji-sama.

"Ahaha.. Nggak apa-apa... Aku ke kamar dulu.." kata Sakura.

"Lho? Kok nggak disini?" tanya Hitsugaya, yang langsung kena bogem Sakura.

"Aku kan dah pernah bilang, aku tuh cewek.. So, bye~"

"Hah.. Aku tidur sendirian lagi.. Aku mandi saja deh" kata Hitsugaya.

Awalnya sih Hitsugaya emank mau mandi.. Tapi...

Hitsugaya: APA! TAPI APA!

Author: Sabar sabar

"Hiaahh.. Segar sekali mandi disini!" kata sang Tiger-Eye langsung keluar dari kamar mandi. Ingat kawan-kawan, 'KAMAR MANDI'!

"KA.. KAU!" teriak Hitsugaya, hingga ke kamar Lady kita.

"Hmm? Aku mendengar teriakan siapa ya? Ah ya sudahlah.." kata sang Lady.

"Ma.. Mau apa kau..di kamarku?" tanya Hitsugaya kaget, karena ini kali pertama ada orang yang masuk kamarnya tanpa persetujuannya kecuali ibunya sendiri.

"Tidur disinilah.." jawab Elina.

"Nga- Ngapain tidur disini! Kurang kerjaan!" tanya Hitsugaya stress.

"Aku nggak suka tidur sekamar sama cewek.. Jadi aku tidur disini.." jawab Elina innocent.

Di luar, Ayame dkk cuma ngintip..

"Kita punya couple, iya kan Himeka-sama!" tanya Ayame pada Himeka

"Iya, Ayame-chan" jawab Himeka.

"Dasar =="

.

.

.

.

.

_Aku melihatmu sejak lama_

_Dan aku senang kau menerimaku!_

By Sakura Haruno

.

.

To Be Continued

A/N: Entah kenapa di chapter ini humornya nggak kerasa sama sekali =="

Hitsugaya: Soalnya dikau fokus ke fandom lain.. Untung daku nggak keluar *amin!*

Ayame: Yes, daku keluar lagi~ ^0^

Author: Seneng amat.. Nanti kujadiin cacing percobaan lagi!

Ayame: Hueeee~~ Himekaaaa

Hitsugaya: Buat 5 fic yang masih berlanjut itu satu2 jadi agak lama.. =="

Lagian ni Author kan rada stress... Cuma ngelanjutin 1—eh 2 fic!

Author: Ok anak-anak... Kita nyanyikan lagu review.. 2, 3, yo *gaya guru bio & kesenian saya, bu Hepi*

Hitsugaya & Ayame: Bless the lord~ My Soul~ And bless the— wait attention please! Kita tuh nyanyiin lagu review Author sarap!

Author: Ya udah, ulang lagi.. 2, 3, yo *masih gaya yang sama*

Hitsugaya & Ayame: Tolong Review yaaa.. Saran, kritik dan flame bolehhhh~~

Tolong Review yang banyakk~~ Gomen kalo nggak nyambungg~~


End file.
